thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Same Purple Background Yellow Triangles Today
To Go Town School For Baby Bop: Clumsy Ballet With Barney. Tiptie was singing "Time For Clumsy Ballet" to the tune of London Bridge while Clover tells Tiptie just to play it but don't sing it. Clumsy Ballet From The Episode "Sticks And Stones" Play That On The Cassette Tape Here On Side A After Clumsy Ballet Might Be In Time To Do Where After That Just Do The Ten Second Tidy Just Like Molly And Loonette Used TV Is The Whistle Slide Up Not Down, Just Slide Up On Your Mark, Get Set, Go Join Musical Visit: Join Barney's House. June 10, 2000. Clover was singing another variation to the tune of the song game London Bridge "Do Barney's Band Alpha Pig To The Rescue". Soon after that, this might be time to wind down at the end of this tape to sing I Love You. Alpha Pig To The Rescue Special Line Special Line Alpha Pig To The Rescue Your Special Line Alpha Pig's Lines That Will Go Would Go To Would Go There Alpha Pig's Lines That Would Go You Will Know There 4:00 Is Super Why Barney Wants Special Band Is BJ And The Rockets Be Here With Me This long version of the song for Ask For Help reminds Kevin of playing The Big Comfy Couch side A while playing Clumsy Ballet from the episode Sticks And Stones then after that it's The Ten Second Tidy just like Molly and Loonette used to do. You Have Listened To "The Violinist's Son Of The Mountain". And Now, Ladies And Gentlemen, Cowboys And Cowgirls, We're Going To Welcome The Strong Cowboy, Cookie Monster. Thank You. Me Going To Sing A Sad Song About A Cookie Me Once Met. Thanks For Marching With Me, Everybody. This Concert Has Been The Most Fun A Dinosaur Could Ever Have. But It's Time For Us To Go Now. You Know, When A Dinosaur Has Friends Like You, It's Like Having A Great Big Family. That Makes Me Feel Welcome Wherever I Go. We Have To Go Wherever Kids Are Using Their Imaginations. Remember, If You Wish Real Hard, I'll Be There. Let's All Hold Hands Now And Sing I Love You. It's My Very Favorite Song. Oh, Hello! Welcome Our Learning Theater. My Friends And I Are Going On A Learning Adventure Today. Oh, That Was Fun! Let's Go On Another Adventure. To Start With The Shape Adventure, Press Piglet's Button. For The Numbers Adventure, Press Tigger's Button. For The Eyes Ears And Nose Adventure, Press Kanga's Button. For The ABC Adventure, Press Owl's Button. For The Opposites Adventure, Press My Button. Partial Vote For Duckie. January 20, 2008. It talks about where Clover's friends figure out which Barney tape he or she would play. But when they point out that Dad comes home, Tarlotie tells Tiptie that ThinkBright used a 6:30 PM show Super Why because that's Kevin's favorite Angela Santomero show. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Speaking Of Voting, Their Family And Friends Love To Read Those Descriptions By Reading Them Back. Storybooks Probably Family & Friends. That's Right, Tiptie. Well, It's Up Next, 6:30 Super Why Tonight. Now I Know Their Favorite Angela Santomero Show Because There Are Just Full Of Those Books. What About Why-Flyers? They Usually Fly Those Books From Book To Book With Family And Friends. Well, Alpha Pig Usually Use The ABCs Power. Wonder Red Uses The Words Power On This, Princess Presto Uses The Words Power On This, And Whyatt Fixes Sentences To Change Some Stories. Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. August 6, 1996. Barney and his friends talk about the four seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Four kids on this: Maria, Rebecca, Shawn and Tosha. To this, the title reminded Kevin of "Do The Alphabet". The cover has Big Bird and Baby Bear with a blue A, pink B and green C with the special guest Billy Joel. Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll PBS Teletubbies VHS Street Raffi Octopus's Garden Sesame Street Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game 2003 DVD Monday PBS Kids Version". "Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game" 2003 DVD the cover has Elmo wearing a game show jacket with a yellow question mark then on the back cover was Oscar with his smelly sneaker. Released from 1991 featuring "I Love My Elbows" (EKA: Episode 2582), "One Fine Face" (EKA: Episode 2331, "Get Along" (EKA: Episode 2600), "Elmo's Song" (EKA: Episode 2710), "The Alligator King" (EKA: Episode 0411), "Eight Balls Of Fur" (EKA: Episode 2669), "My Best Friend" (EKA: Episode 2474), "I Love Trash" (1971 version) (EKA: Episode 0291), "Lambaba" (EKA: Episode 2789). "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning with a COLD OPEN there from each title then the Teletubbies tape begins. Title card in voice-over being read by Tiptie. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like "Ready To Read With Pooh", "Ready For Math With Pooh", "Spot", and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # COLD OPEN (32 seconds, for each title) # Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) # Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) # OUTRO (one, two, three or four altogether) # Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) # Thanks For Helping Screen # Ready To Read With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) # Ready For Math With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) # Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) # Disney's Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo During the TV Transmission music words in the sky first said "Alpha Pig To The Rescue". Simply four Dora tapes simply like "Swing Into Action", "To The Rescue", "Wish On A Star", and "Dora Saves The Prince" used in the background. Arthur Titles For Rabbits. January 5, 1997. First tape, outro three. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Po was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa). COLD OPEN with Clover. Announcer Clover: Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Visit Our Itsy Bitsy Spider On The World Wide Web. And Now, Stay Tuned For "Singing In The Rain", Followed By "Singing When It's Partly Cloudy". Po was chosen. Announcer Clover: Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). And That's The History Of The Camera. Coming Up Next On The Camera Channel, "Candid Camera" And "Decent Exposure" Film At 11. Tinky Winky was chosen. Here windmill stops spinning. Welcome, I'm Clover. Today, The Tubbies Eat Tubby Toast, Being Real Careful Not To Step In The Puddle, The Animal Parade, Tinky Winky Cannot Carrying Here Inside His Bag Here, And Laa-Laa Watered Some Flowers. Boot Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. The Intro To This: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Po was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Stay Tuned For "The Music Man", "The Sound Of Music", And "Name That Tune". Po was chosen. I'm Tisa. Today, There Will Be Tinky Winky Showing Po Some Boots. Could Time To Run. March 15, 1997. Tape three, outro three. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Po (Red), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Dipsy was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To That: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Announcer Clover: Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Coming Up Next On The Games Channel, "Jump Rope" By Alfred Hopscotch. Po was chosen. Windmill stops spinning. Announcer Clover: Monday October 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4825 "The Wheel Deal". Clover Here. Today, There Will Be Running Today. Dare Tour Funny Day. April 12, 1997. Tape four, outro two. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Green (Dipsy). Laa-Laa was the Boo shouter in the end because voices are different. The End To That: Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy). Announcer Tarlotie: Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Coming Up Next On The Teeth Channel, "To Tell The Tooth" Followed By "Tooth Or Consequences". Po was chosen. Announcer Tarlotie: Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". Stay Tuned For "Name That Tuna", "60 Minnows", And "Touched By An Angelfish". Dipsy was chosen. Announcer Tarlotie: Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Rosita And Elmo Teach Yoga" (Repeated From Show 4272). Coming Up Next On The Bicycle Channel, "The Dick Van Bike Show". There windmill stops spinning. Announcer Tarlotie: For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". Stay Tuned To The Sleep Channel For "Supermarket Sleep" And The 6:00 Snooze. I'm Tiptie. Today, The Tubby Custard Machine Gets A Fun Mess, And The Tubby Toast Machine Was A Fine Mess. They'd Better Clean Up. Eat, Drink And Be Music Tubby. May 17, 1997. Tape five, outro one. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Po (Red), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Po was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Announcer Clover: Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Coming Up Next On The Ear Channel, "The Best Ears Of Our Lives", Followed By "My Favorite Ear". Po was chosen. Announcer Clover: Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Coming Up Next On The Getting Dressed Channel, "Socks And The City", Followed By "Shall We Pants" Starring Shirt Reynolds. Tinky Winky was chosen. Welcome! Today, There Will Be Laa-Laa's Special Secret Dance While Tinky Winky, Dipsy And Po Go For A Walk, Then Voice Trumpet Hears A Violin And Tuba Version Of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star While The Tubbies Sit At The Table For Some Music. Friends Of The Animals. May 24, 1997. Tape six, outro four. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Green (Dipsy). Po was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Next On The Telephone Channel, "Dialing For Telephones", Followed By "The Telephone Always Rings Twice". Po was chosen. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Coming Up Next On The Drum Channel, "In The Strummer", Followed By "Drumbo". Laa-Laa was chosen. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday September 24 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4832 "Abby And Zoe Love Karate". Stay Tuned For "The Jump Along Cassidy Show". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Stay Tuned To The Feet Channel For "Toeklahoma" And "Feet The Press" With Never-Before-Seen Footage. Dipsy was chosen. Windmill stops spinning. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Coming Up Next On The Doctors Channel, "Doctor No", Followed By "Doctor Yes". Hey, I'm Fireman Duck. Today, There Will Be Simply Baby Animals. Good Friends Tubby. May 31, 1997. Tape seven, outro one. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Dipsy was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To That: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Announcer Clover: Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Coming Up Next On The Wild Animal Channel, "The Lion In Winter" Starring Wild Barrymore Followed By "The Lion King With Tiger Woods". Tinky Winky was chosen. Announcer Clover: Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Coming Up Next On The Mail Channel, "The Scarlet Letter", Followed By "Lady And The Stamp". Po was chosen. I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Special Running In Teletubbyland. Hearing Bells And Color. June 16, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Green (Dipsy). Laa-Laa was the Boo shouter in the end because voices are different. The End To That: Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy). Monday November 12 2018 For A Veterans Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Dipsy was chosen there on this. Announcer Tiptie: And Now Stay Tuned For "Lost In Cyberspace". The other problem was the windmill stops spinning. Announcer Tiptie: Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Stay Tuned For "Dinah Saur", "Bob Fossil" And "Dudley Digs" In "The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall". I'm Tiptie. Today, Voice Trumpet Hears The Sound Of The Bells, Then There Will Be Colors In Teletubbyland. I'd Like To Be From Exercise. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro one. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Announcer Clover: Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Coming Up Next On The Sky Channel, "The Sky Who Loved Me". Piano music playing during end credits. "Monday December 4 2017 @ 9:12 AM Kevin Listens To Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear From Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 With Some Headphones. That Day Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4708 "Lifting Snuffy" (Repeated From Show 4321). Barney Will Sing It, They'll Copy." Greetings! I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Some Exercises In Teletubbyland. Join The Tubby Pals. July 20, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. The Intro To That: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Po was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". Dipsy was chosen. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday February 18 2019 For A Presidents Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Coming Up On The Weather Channel, "A Snowman For All Seasons". Catch It Before It Melts. Tinky Winky was chosen. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". Coming Up Next On The Friends Channel, Two Great Buddy Movies: "For Me And My Pal", Followed By "Chum And Chummer". Po was chosen. There windmill stops spinning. Announcer Fireman Duck: For A Labor Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo's Butterfly Friend" (Repeated From Show 4268). Next On The Beach Channel, "The Beach Boys Live In Concert" And "Fiddler Crab On The Roof". I'm Tassidy. Today, There Will Be Meeting The Tubbies. King To Young Tubby. Tape eleven, outro three. August 9, 1997. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Red (Po), Yellow (Laa-Laa). Tinky Winky was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To This: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Coming Up Next, "Stringing In The Rain", So Stay Tuned. Po was chosen. I'm Quinco. There Will Be More Tubby Fun. Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. The Intro To That: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Announcer Tiptie: Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Coming Up Next On The Bird Channel, "The Loon Ranger" Starring Walter Pigeon. Dipsy was chosen. Announcer Tiptie: Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Abby's Sock Solution" (Repeated From Show 4163). Stay Tuned To The Farm Channel For "A Farewell To Farms" Starring Genette Old MacDonald And Nelson Piggy. Tinky Winky was chosen. Low pitch version for Raffi Octopus's Garden track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun, then Ronald Makes It Magic. There windmill stops spinning. Announcer Tiptie: Stay Tuned For "Splash", "The Wet Thing", And "Good Morning Antarctica". I'm Tiptie. Today, There Will Be Listening For Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From One Light One Sun, Then Ronald McDonald Hosts That Magical Radio Station. Meet The Tubbies. August 23, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Tinky Winky was the Boo shouter in the end. Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Announcer Clover: Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Coming Up Next Our After School Special, "The Graduate" Starring Keanu Reads And LL School Jay. Tinky Winky was chosen. Hey, I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Time To Meet Tubbies. Note To Grande Blue. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro two. The Intro To That: Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Dipsy was the Boo shouter in the end. Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky). Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Coming Up Next On The Firefighters Channel, "The Flaming Of The Shrew", Starring Carol Burnett. Laa-Laa was chosen. Announcer Fireman Duck: Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Dipsy was chosen. Coming Up Next On The Bath Time Channel, "Bath Masterson" Starring Soapy Sales. Announcer Fireman Duck: Monday September 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4826 "Grandparents Day" (Repeated From Show 4417). Po was chosen. I'm Tortie. There Will Be Po Looking Up At The Sky While Voice Trumpet Sings About The Color Blue With Three White Clouds On. Other Tubby Fun. September 27, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Tinky Winky was the Boo shouter in the end. The End To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po). Announcer Clover: Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Coming Up Next On The All About Skin Channel, "That's Skincredible", Followed By "Skinny The Pooh" And "Rumpelstiltskin". Po was chosen. Welcome! Today, You Will See The Other Tubbies Are Doing. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Special guest Celine Dion. Sixteenth and last tape, outro two. In the final tape, the special opening message for Fireman Duck will be a creator of Goldilocks And The Three Bears. The Intro To That: Purple (Tinky Winky), Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Green (Dipsy). Laa-Laa was the Boo shouter in the end because voices are different. The End To That: Yellow (Laa-Laa), Red (Po), Purple (Tinky Winky), Green (Dipsy). Announcer Tiptie: Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Stay Tuned For "Uncle Vanya", "Charlie's Aunt", And "Whistler's Mother" Starring Moms Mabley. Dipsy was first chosen he watched All The Right Angles Season 2 Episode 5 of Cyberchase. The Bonus Surprise: Brompton With John. Features the montage of the rabbits. Kaitlin reads to Voice Trumpet the 1987 Sesame Street title that is called "Sing Along". Singing parts are too late, just spoken. Wavepad presents the low pitch version of 10 Kids Praise albums. This also the Vegetable Soup book from 1980 Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda Library. The cover has Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster cooking some vegetable soup. Also, John took Tiptie to Brompton. Stop at McDonalds to bring Paul 2 hamburgers. John takes Tiptie to room 173 to watch their game show "Jeopardy" simply with Alex Trebek. Tiptie wants to do the puzzles, John saw videos at the Brompton library. Like the Star Trek trilogy, "The Great Mouse Detective", the Star Wars trilogy, "Forrest Gump", "101 Dalmatians" and dozens others. Here also windmill's about to just stop spinning then the final tape comes to a close. Hey, Welcome To This Special Cassette. I'm Tiptie. Today, Tinky Winky Was Having Some Tubby Toast. Dipsy Will Watch Called "All The Right Angles" Season 2 Episode 5 Of Cyberchase. There Will Be Four Knock-Knock Jokes. Tonight, John's Cooking Tots For Dinner. There Will Be The Special Guest Simply Miss Celine Dion. Kaitlin Read To Voice Trumpet The 1987 Sesame Street Title Called "Sing Along". Here Also, I'm Playing Called "Chip's Musical Challenge" With Veronica. The Book "Vegetable Soup" Was Written By Judy Freudberg And Tony Geiss, Illustrated By Tom Cooke. That Vegetable Soup Book Here From Sesame Street That Kaitlin's Friends Borrowed From The Tonawanda Library. Kaitlin Wants Barney Goes To School Simply For August 1 1990. Here At The Brompton Library, John Wants To Do The Videos While I'm Doing Puzzles. Timothy Will Be Calling My Duckie Friends That I'll Be Playing The 1990 Program Sing Yourself Silly. Saturday June 1st and Sunday June 2nd 2019 Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles like January this year. Hi There. Face Here. And It's Time To Say Goodbye. So, Here's My Very Very Short, Goodbye Song. Ahem. Bye-Bye, Goodbye Bye-Bye, Goodbye So Long, See You Later On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. Look! I'm Orange. Orange You Glad To Be Watching Nick Jr.? I Hope You Feel As Good As I Do, 'Cause I Feel Grape. Right Now, I Have To Make Like A Banana And Split! But I'll See You Again On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. Now, It's Time To Say Goodbye, So Let's Say A Really Long Goodbye Together. Ready? Goooooodbye! And I'll See You Right Here On Nick Jr. Hi There. Face Here. This Is The Face I Make When I'm Happy. Hi There. This Is The Face I Make When I'm Really, Really Happy. Yippee! But Right Now, I'm Making A Sad Face Because It's Time For Me To Say Goodbye, So Long, See You Later. Right Here On Nick Jr. Roar! Hi There. It's Me Face. Face The Lion. King Of The Jungle. Roar! Can You Roar Like A Lion? Roar! It's Time For Me To Say Goodbye, So I'm Gonna Say A Big King Of The Jungle Goodbye. Roar! See You Later On Nck Jr. Roar! Hi There. It's Me Face. And That's All The Time We Have For Nick Jr. So, I'll See You Later, Alligator. After A While, Crocodile. Hey Hey, That's A Good One. Heh Heh Heh Heh. See You Later, Alligator. After A While, Crocodile. Saturday February 18 2012 is the Sesame Street 1996 title "Do The Alphabet" with the special guest Billy Joel. Featuring voices like Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, David Rudman played Baby Bear, Lisa Buckley played Betty Lou, Fran Brill played Zoe, Desiree Casado played Gabi, Kevin Clash played Elmo, Annette Calud played Celina and dozens more. Friday February 17 2012 Kevin got home after school was the Sesame Street 1996 title "Learning To Share" with the special guest Katie Couric her host of Co-Operation Today. Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Fran Bril played Zoe, Sonia Manzano played Maria, Kevin Clash played Elmo, Pam Arciero played Grundgetta, Tarah Schaeffer played Tarah and dozens more. From the end of "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John", Caroline tells Tarlotie that Thursday April 18 2019 @ 2:30 PM where Mr. Chapman tells the Steps staff to take the Easter candies home. Hey, Tiptie, Mr. Chapman Tells The Steps Staff To Probably Just Take The Easter Candies Home. Sure, At Least Does Simply Surrounded By Candies. Uh-Oh. The Final Title's About To Wind Down. You're Right. Probably Time For Their Final Title. Um, After That, Probably Type A Different Tape. Hey, At Least Kevin Is Doing Here A Different Title. Well, Just A Dilemma Being Tubby. (MUSIC PLAYING 8 MINUTES 8 SECONDS) Just music playing 8 minutes and 8 seconds where the red text said "Alpha Pig To The Rescue" with purple background and yellow triangles. After this, windmill stops spinning after the music just first stops followed by Tubby Bye-Bye follows, and the final tape was about to wind down. Category:The Get Along Gang